21 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-21 ; Comments *Mary Ann Hobbs compliments Peel on the state of his nails. He describes them as his best feature, then continues, "I used to say that my back was good and then somebody told me that I've got a muscle missing in my back and I've felt really uncomfortable about it ever since." Session *Saloon #1. First broadcast of debut session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Ikara Colt: One Note (single) Fantastic Plastic *S.I. Futures: Assault On Precinct 14 (LP - The Mission Statement) NovaMute *Pulp: The Origin Of The Species (LP - We Love Life) Universal Island *Saloon: Spacer (session) *Blind Willie McTell: Travelin' Blues (LP - A Handful Of Riffs: Blues Guitar Pioneers) Catfish *Aurlus Mabele: Bonne Nouvelle (LP - Fiesta D'Or) Jimmy's Production Records *''(JP: 'Where are we, something like 27 minutes into the programme and still nothing by the White Stripes.')'' *White Stripes: Handsprings (split 7" with the Dirtbombs) Extra Ball *Loudon Wainwright III: I'm Not Gonna Cry (LP - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *Cyberdrive: Sparx (Bulletproof Remix) (12") Stimulant *Bearsuit: Drinkink ('Blip Anomaly' 7") Sickroom Gramophonic Collective *Saloon: Bicycle Thieves (session) *Jah Woosh: Ital Living (7") Roots Foundation *Bennet: Mum's Gone To Iceland (single) Roadrunner *''(JP: 'At this juncture I was going to play you the Pig's Big 78 but I had such a busy weekend... that I forgot to record any Pig's Big 78s, but we'll have one on Thursday when the programme comes to you live from Peel Acres with Cat Power.')'' *The Nod: Harpy ('Magnet Boy' EP) *Yabby You: Rally Dub (Apollo 440 remix) (LP - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire Chapter 2) Select Cuts *Fall: I Wake Up In The City (7") Flitwick *Circuit Boy The Door (Planet Tweak Mix) (12") MFS *Saloon: Make It Soft (session) *Chat with Mary Ann Hobbs. *Del-Gators: Mudpit (LP - Pound Down) Sympathy For The Record Company *Charlie Kunz: Close To You / Be Honest With Me / If You Please (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Eighty Six: Sorry About The Mess (Raining and Falling EP) Bombed Out *''(JP: 'Not an inappropriate title under the circumstances, as one of these CD players does seem to actually be playing the wrong tracks. So that Charlie Kunz track might have been something else... it's giving us kind of false information. You can't have false information from a CD... CD players getting ideas above their station, start lying to you. What can you do?')'' *Knifehandchop: Dancemix2000 (7") Irritant *Saloon: Girls Are The New Boys (session) *''(JP: 'Girls are the new boys, certainly true on the evidence of the woman driving the Audi on the A12 earlier on.')'' *Gene Vincent: Jump Back, Honey, Jump Back *Chab: Tunnelling (12") MFS *Zen Guerilla: Staring Into Midnite (LP - Shadows Of The Sun) Sub Pop Files ;Name *John Peel 21-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:15 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online